Briar Rosalyn Sardonyx - Journal
by Queenofprimemaster
Summary: Just a little story based on my Kuroshitsuji OC Briar. Very sad, funny, entertaining, and stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

February 25, Sardonyx Manor

I am lonely and bored. The servants are all over the manor, checking that it is a suitable temperature for sleeping, so nobody can entertain me.

I feel it is time I used this journal. My father, Count Dean Sardonyx, gave it to me a couple of months before he died, or rather before he was brutally murdered.

* * *

My family was a happy one. I lived here on the Sardonyx Manor with my mother Anise Sardonyx, my father, and my younger sister Crystal. We were wealthy aristocrats and the world was dancing in the palm of our hands. But, one unfortunate night, everything fell apart.

Our manor was under siege by assassins. It was a group of about 15 men, all appearing to be in their early twenties. They carried lots of weapons, most I either couldn't identify or I do not recall. Before we had a chance to get away, they had already attacked. My parents ordered me to take Crystal and to take refuge in the closest hotel. Crystal, who was ten at the time, immediately became disagreeable when I held her hand. After a while of having her rather sharp nails digging into my skin, I let go of her but told her to keep close.

It was raining, and I was in one of my tight Lolita dresses. I could see or hear a thing besides the pounding rain. It wasn't until I reached the town that I realized Crystal wasn't following me. My eyes widened in fear and disbelief, and I sprinted back to the mansion without stopping, even in my high heeled shoes.

By the time I got back to the mansion, the assassins were gone. I ran up the spiral stairs, praying I wasn't too late. I dashed to the master bedroom, where my parents were being held. I knew to expect one of two thing: that my parents were dead and the bandits took everything we ever held dear, or that they were alive and had their arms open for a hug and ready to scold me for not keeping a firm hand on my little sister. I took a deep breath and opened the door, but nothing could've readied me for what I saw.

The floor, bed, and walls were stained red. The assassins went to town on this job; there were parts of limbs carelessly thrown across the room. There was a torso on the middle of the floor, bleeding from the neck and hips, where a head and pair of legs were removed. Two swords, my father's prized possessions, were planted into the wooden floor. To my horror, both my parent's heads, covered in blood, were also pinned by the swords.

My mouth dropped open. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. But I was too shocked to even move. I could barely breathe. I forced myself to shut my eyes and walk out of the room to look for Crystal. "Crystal! Crystal!" I called, praying she at least was still alive. "Crystal! It's Briar!" I ran to her bedroom, begging that she'd be there. "Crystal? Are you in here?" I whispered.

"Briar?" a small voice asked. A head of silver hair poked out from under the bed, blood-shot eyes staring. "Who were thos men?" Crystal asked. "What do they want?" Tears started pouring from her eyes. "_What _were they? I saw them! They killed Mom and Dad? But they way they did it... It wasn't human! Are they going to come back for us? What's going to happen to us now?" She started to sob uncontrollably.

I dragged my precious little sister from under her bed and hugged her tightly. "No one will dare come back if they value their life!" I declared, trying to sound stronger for my sister than I truly felt. "Let's leave here and sleep at a hotel, like Mother told us to," I offered, not wanting to stay where a murder had just occurred. Crystal nodded through her tears. "Good idea," she whispered, standing up.

We walked to the nearest hotel and stayed the night. The next morning, I sent Crystal to school and ordered a cleanup team and an investigation. I made it my responsibility to make sure nobody knew the true horrifying details of that night, not even the detectives. I rebuilt the name of the Sardonyx and made sure to pose a threat to any enemy families.

* * *

Crystal was 10 at the time, and I was fourteen. Two years after that terrible event, both of us have grown. I am now Countess of the Sardonyx family, as Crystal is Archduchess. At age sixteen, and unfortunately short, I am here to defend the honor of my family. Anyone who dare tries to oppose me will deeply regret their birth! I am Briar Rosalyn Sardonyx, and it is my job and only my job to protect everyone dear to me.

* * *

A/N Dramatic start to a story huh? Me gusta! I'm very excited about this! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*◆:･ﾟ✞✧:･ﾟ *:･ﾟ If you are a kuroshitsuji roleplayer and you want your character included in this story, please speak up! You can PM me or ask me at Thanks for ready! ( ˘ ³˘)


	2. Chapter 2: A Day At Weston College

**March 2, Sardonyx Manor**

If only I had not been so foolish as to write the last entry! It is open for any and everyone's eyes! But I will not rip it out, for it will be too big of a hassle and this is a lovely leather journal. For the past few days, I have done nothing but worry. Crystal will be meeting with the Earl Alois Trancy. They are both of similar age; is it not better for them to combine powers and create a strong hold in the government? I personally have not met the earl, but I have heard much about him, indeed. I have some contacts that are constantly hearing from the underworld, and I have persuaded them to give me a little information. The earl may have had a worse past than Crystal and me! And he went through it all alone too...

Anyways, it is my job to make sure Crystal is perfectly ready for her meeting. But I, as countess, have more important things to worry about than whether a fine silver hair dares to out of place. I have to deal with a bunch of bumbling fool. There is news of infamous serial killers going through the underworld (Thank you, contacts), targeting mostly young girls with long hair. Since both Crystal and I fit that description, I am keeping Crystal heavily guarded and I will use myself as bait to lure out the criminals. I may be forced to collaborate with the Earl Ciel Phantomhive for investigation.

I also plan on paying a visit to the well-respected Weston College in hopes of meeting new people, if you know what I mean. I've heard only the best things about that school; the artist, the athletes, the above average grades, and the sheer politeness. I suppose it's time I take a break from all this work and mingle for a little, no? Having someone else to run the manor with will certainly make my life easier. Running an estate, taking care of Crystal, and chasing criminal all over Europe has certainly taken its toll on my body.

I do hope that all goes well for Crystal and myself. It is nearly time for Crystal's carriage to be here, so I must put down my inks and journal so the driver may not have to wait for Crystal. I will be back after my trip to Weston.

* * *

It is late, and Crystal is still not back from her date. I only worry slightly for her, because I know she is in good hands. But now, I must tell you about my adventures to Weston College. First, I met the vice principal, Johan Agares. I requested to meet the principal, but I was turned down with, "The principal is quite busy at the moment, but I will see if you may have a conference with him in the near future." In case you didn't know, that's a polite way of saying "No." Mr. Agares gave me a tour of the campus, which was unfortunately quite large. My feet, clad in heels, were just about to give up on me. After the general tour, Mr. Agares allowed me to freely explore the campus. I decided to shadow one of the classes. It was interesting, to say the least. There were many peculiar characters in the room, so I stood in the back of the room, listening and watching. After classes were dismissed, everyone walked to the dining hall. I went also, but I felt so out of place because I was the only female there. Then, I was invited to sit with a small group. I think the inviter was one of the prefects, but I don't know. But he surely was handsome! He introduced himself as Edgar Redmond, wrapping his arms around my waist. Even though I am sixteen, I was not used to that kind of attention. I could tell my face was bright red, and my mouth was drier than Crystal's attempt at pancakes.

He kissed my hand and asked, "Who may you be, my lovely little maiden?" I didn't know how to respond; it was the first time I had been flustered to the point of speechlessness. "M-my name is Briar. Briar Sardonyx," I responded, embarrassed. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Redmond stared into my eyes, sending my heart-rate off the scale. "Never before have I seen eyes of a shade so blue. They glimmer like icicles in the sunlight, like the brightest stars in the night sky." Honestly, never before had I shrank into a corner of shyness. "Thank you," I said, avoiding Edgar's eyes. I knew that by looking into his ruby red eyes that I would faint, and that would be a terrible image for the Sardonyx family. "I must go," I announced abruptly, surprising even myself. "I-I..." I tried thinking of a suitable excuse why I would not be able to at least stay for lunch. "There is business I must take care of at my estate," I lamely explained, knowing that my excuse was quite stupid. But, Redmond didn't notice. Or, if he did, he was very good at hiding it. "What a pity!" he exclaimed. "But, I must invite you back here on June fourth. Weston's cricket tournament is then." He leans forward and pecks my lips.

My heart just about stopped.

"I look forward to seeing you then," he whispered in my ear, then walking off to his own table. I left the dining hall as fast as possible, trying to avoid running into anyone with my head down. "Hey you! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" _Shit,_ I thought. _This is just jolly perfect._ I turned around, coming face to face with a tall male with a pale complexion and a large scar on his face. "Did you not understand the idea of an all-BOYS school?" he angrily asked. I glared at him. "I am here on a tour of 'the best school in England,'" I sarcastically said. "Well then, get back with your tour guide. Girls shouldn't be wandering around alone," the male said. "They never know who they may meet if they're alone." I grit my teeth in annoyance. "Tell me, what is your name?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possibly, which was extremely difficult since I was pissed beyond all knowing. He laughed. "The name's Erebus Cheslock. Just pray you never here it again, girl, because it won't be good." Cheslock started to stalk away. "It wasn't very gentlemanly of you not to ask for my name!" I yelled after him. "Sardonyx! Pray _you_ never hear that name again!" I started to walk away, too. _Such a rude bastard,_ I thought.

Crystal is back, and she is safe. I can stop worrying about her, but then again, it's not like I did in the first place anyways. She's telling me about her meeting with Earl Trancy, but I am barely listening to her rambling. But from the very little that made it to my brain, I can assume that they are a good match for each other. I suppose everything is good for now, and I'm already clearing up my schedule so I may see Edgar earlier that June.

It's late, and I must put down my inks so I may finally get some rest. I promise to write again in a week or so.

_~Countess Briar Sardonyx_


End file.
